


married life

by sonderwalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Star Wars Modern AU, Tagging as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: A glimpse into the life of a modern married Anakin and Obi-Wan, their social life, and the ups and downs of their marriage and life as a whole.A collection of one-shots.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	1. engagement story

**Author's Note:**

> edited versions of my tumblr oneshots!

It was early in the morning, but the gray light that seeped through the cracks in the blinds didn’t give that away. It was raining, again, and Obi-Wan lay there in their bed, listening to the rain fall and hit the window. 

It was quiet, and Obi-Wan lay on his back, his head turned to face the window when he felt Anakin move. Anakin, who was trying to curl himself around Obi-Wan even tighter, pressing his face into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. The light from outside caught in his hair, but the color made it seem darker than usual. He brushed a curl back, watching as the comforter rose and feel in a steady manner as Anakin continued to sleep. The clock on the nightstand told him that it was still too early- especially for a Saturday morning when neither of them had any responsibilities. And that was why, instead of getting out of the bed, Obi-Wan continued to lie there, listening to the rain fall. But there was one thing that concerned him.

The mostly peaceful morning was interrupted as Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin seemed to tremble slightly despite the piles of blankets they had gathered the night before. Obi-Wan moved to hold him tighter, when he noticed that despite the layers, his hands were still cold. He gently grasped them, holding them between his own and blew on them slightly, in hopes that they would begin to warm up. He ran his thumb over the wedding band on his left hand, smiling at the memory that the action brought to the surface.

_It had been a morning like any other, but perhaps not as cold, when Anakin grabbed his hand and pulled him in close. He had been trying to make himself a cup of tea, but the mug instead sat on the kitchen counter, the hot water slowly cooling off as they stood there, holding each other in their arms. Next to the mug of tea was a cup of coffee- made the way that he knew that Anakin liked it. But now, they sat there cooling together, the steam from each cup intertwining as it rose from the mug and into the air. And slowly, Anakin leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Obi-Wan’s. But before that, Obi-Wan had caught a look of his face- and knew that something was amiss._

_“Anakin, what’s wrong.” Obi-Wan asked, cupping his cheek. But instead of a response. Anakin leaned back, looking down at the tiled floor and smiling._

_"I saw the receipt in your pocket while I was doing laundry.”_

_“What?” Obi-Wan asked softly, trying to get Anakin to look at him, watching as a single tear slid down his cheek._

_“I saw the receipt for a ring.” Anakin whispered. He looked back at Obi-Wan, and the smile he gave was so pure, so genuine, that Obi-Wan thought that his heart was going to burst._

_“Well, do you want to?” Obi-Wan asked, his heart hammering in his chest._

_“Of course!” Anakin replied without hesitating, leaning forward to kiss him. But Obi-Wan had the same idea and instead of the moment being romantic, it ended up being silly as they bumped into each other’s foreheads, and then backed away, laughing together._

But another movement from Anakin brought him back to reality. Obi-Wan looked down and watched as Anakin scrunched his face up, and Obi-Wan chucked to himself softly as he watched Anakin squirm in his embrace- trying to get even closer than he already was.

“Good morning.” Obi-Wan whispered, kissing the top of Anakin’s head.

"Is it?” Anakin mumbled against his chest. A shiver ran up his spine, and Obi-Wan moved his hands, away from Anakin’s and began to rub his arm slowly.

“I wish you would have said something earlier.” Obi-Wan whispered. “You know that I would have gladly gone out and gotten you another blanket.”

“Didn’t want to bother you,” Anakin whispered, opening his eyes slightly. “And I didn’t know that it was gonna be this cold.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to tell Anakin that it wasn’t that cold, but when he shivered again, he just continued to hold him instead. “You wouldn’t have bothered me.” Obi-Wan replied, moving to rub slow circles on Anakin’s back. “I gladly would have gone and gotten you something to help keep you warm.”

Anakin shrugged. “’S okay. You’re here with me now.” He whispered against Obi-Wan’s chest, his eyes starting to slide shut as Obi-Wan continued to rub his back.

“Yes, but that doesn’t make up for the fact that you’re still cold.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“Yes, it does.” Anakin countered. “Not only am I your husband, but I am also your heat sink.”

Obi-Wan groaned. “Please do not speak about engineering terms at such an early hour in the morning.” Anakin laughed softly, his curls moving slightly as he did, catching the light in a different way that made them look lighter than they had before.

“I could make you a cup of coffee, just how you like it.” Obi-Wan suggested after a moment of silence. “With lots of sugar and no milk.”

But Anakin just shook his head again. “I don’t want any coffee.” He replied softly. “Having you here is all that I need.” Obi-Wan smiled and kissed the top of his head again.

“Well, since you insisted…” He trailed off as he combed his fingers through Anakin’s hair again, turning to watch the rain fall through the cracks of the blinds.

“I have no intention of going anywhere.” He whispered as Anakin fell back asleep, curled against his chest, warmer than he was before.


	2. kitchen song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they listen to music in their kitchen, a short and sweet moment

“Maybe we should turn the radio on?” Anakin asked as he washed a dish in the sink.

“Maybe.” Obi-Wan replied and shrugged, paying more attention to the article he was reading at the moment.

“But why the radio?” He asked after a moment, still focused on the article.

“I dunno.” Anakin replied and shrugged.

“Well, my phone is dead, and I refuse to buy a smart speaker.” He began to explain.

“We could use my phone.” Obi-Wan suggested, looking up over the top of his glasses at him

. “We could, but I thought it would be a nice change of pace,” Anakin said with a soft smile.

“We could be like one of those old couples from the 50′s or something,” He continued wistfully.

“Anakin, homosexuality was illegal back then.” Obi-Wan deadpanned.

“Either illegal, or classified as a mental illness, or both.”

“Not to mention, women couldn’t even open a bank account in their name back then,” Obi-Wan continued.

“Ugh, alright, alright I get it.” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Guess I’ll never get to live out my dream of being a househusband!” He sighed dramatically and grabbed a pot to wash from the sink.

“I don’t know of any househusbands that are engineers,” Obi-Wan remarked as he looked back down at the article on his phone.

“I could be the first then!” Anakin exclaimed.

“Dear one, why would you put yourself through all of this stress to get a degree, just to stay home all day?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I could work from home?” Anakin suggested. He then shook his head.

“Okay, this is not what my original point was.” He looked over at Obi-Wan.

“I was talking about turning on the radio.”

“You were talking about being a trophy husband.” Obi-Wan replied and rolled his eyes.

“No, I was not!” Anakin exclaimed. He sighed and walked away, heading down the hall. Obi-Wan heard his footsteps grow quieter as he continued to walk down the hall, and louder again as Anakin approached him.

“Where did you even get that thing?” Obi-Wan asked, amazed at the small portable radio that Anakin was holding.

“I’ve had it for years,” Anakin began.

“When we would lose power when I was a kid, the only way we were able to get news was from the radio,” He explained, setting it on the counter next to the sink.

“And now I’ve always kept it just in case.”

“It’s probably a good thing that you have it.” Obi-Wan noted, no longer paying attention to the article that he was reading.

“And now, I’m going to turn on the oldies station, and make you dance with me.” Anakin explained as he turned on the radio and adjusted the settings.

“Was this your plan the entire time?” Obi-Wan asked, but didn’t move from his seat.

“That’s right,” Anakin replied with a smile as a song began to play.

At first, Obi-Wan continued to sit there, but the music mad him sway slightly. He set his phone down, and watched as Anakin continue to put things away, wondering if he should actually get up and entertain his idea. He recognized the song too, it was a classic, and one that he even knew the lyrics too. Suddenly the impulse overcame him, and Obi-Wan pushed his seat out, the legs of the chair scraping against the tiles in the kitchen softly. He walked up to Anakin, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Anakin turned to face him and smiled, his arms coming up to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. They swayed slowly, in time with the music, watching as everything else seemed to melt away.

Obi-Wan leaned in and smiled, their faces almost touching as he gently whispered the lyrics along with the song.

_“You are all I long for. All I worship and adore.”_

Anakin grinned now, pressing their foreheads together. Now, nothing else mattered in this moment, other than the way that they seemed to fit so perfectly together, and the music that was flowing through the air and surrounding them.

_“In other words, please be true.”_

_“In other words, I love you.”_


	3. exhausted

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he walked into the kitchen and sighed.

“Yeah?” Anakin asked, not looking up from the screen of his laptop. Notes and notebooks were spread out on top of their kitchen table, and Anakin sat at one of the chairs, reading something on the screen.

“You’ve been working for hours.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

“It hasn’t been that long.” Anakin replied, not looking up from the screen.

“The sun has set, dear one, and you were working in the dark until I came and turned the lights on.” Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin looked up at him, a confused expression on his face. “Really?” He asked.

“Really.” Obi-Wan nodded. “And you look exhausted. I’m sure you can wait until tomorrow to finish what you’re doing.” 

But Anakin shook his head, and looked back down at the screen. “I really shouldn’t.” He mumbled as he began to read again. 

Obi-Wan sighed and walked over to him, picking up the cup that was now only half full with coffee and pouring it on into the sink.

“Hey!” Anakin exclaimed. “I was drinking that!”

“It was cold.” Obi-Wan pointed out. “And you don’t need any more caffeine.”

Anakin pouted, and looked up from the screen of his laptop and back up at Obi-Wan.

“That was mean.” He mumbled. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

“You’ll live.” He said as he walked back over towards Anakin, and gently began to rub his shoulders. Anakin sighed and relaxed into the touch, before jerking forward again.

“I need to focus, Obi-Wan.” Anakin said, trying to hunch back over his notes.

“No, what you need to do is take a break.” Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin huffed, and pushed his hair out of his face. “I’ll take a break in an hour.”

Obi-Wan released Anakin’s shoulders and sighed. “I’ll hold you to that, dear one.” He said as he walked back down the hall.

An hour had passed- an hour of Obi-Wan reading papers and answering emails before the timer on his phone went off and he stood back up. He stretched slightly and adjusted his glasses before closing his own computer and heading back out into the kitchen to try and get Anakin to come to bed.

But when he got there, his expression softened as he realized that Anakin had fallen asleep at the table. The screen of his laptop was still lit, and from this angle, it made his dark circles look even more prominent. Obi-Wan slowly walked over, contemplating if he should capture the moment on camera or not.

He decided not to, and instead ran a hand through Anakin’s messy curls, down his neck so that he could gently shake his shoulder.

“Hm?” Anakin asked softly as he sat up.

“You fell asleep.” Obi-Wan began. “You’re exhausted, dear one.”

“Oh.” Was all Anakin said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Bed?” He asked as he looked up at Obi-Wan and closed his laptop.

“Bed.” Obi-Wan agreed, keeping a hand on Anakin’s shoulder as they walked down the hall towards their room and got ready to settle for the night.


	4. sleep talking

When he and Anakin first moved in together, Obi-Wan would tend to wake up earlier on the mornings where Anakin didn’t have anywhere to go. Lay there and listen to Anakin’s soft breathing, watch as the early morning sunlight caught in his hair.

And it was moments like these that were soft and precious, until Anakin woke up and called him weird for watching him sleep.

But when Obi-Wan would lean over and tell him that he was just admiring the way the light caught in his hair, or the way his face seemed to look so perfect that it was unreal, that would make Anakin quiet, and blush furiously. He would look away, often pull the covers back up over his face, only for Obi-Wan to pull them back down. And usually after that, Anakin would move to become even closer to Obi-Wan than he already was. Move so that their legs were intertwined, and that their faces were pressed together.

Wrapping their arms around each other and laying there, just enjoying the moment.

But there were other mornings were Anakin was gone, out getting ready or perhaps had already left before he even woke up. And those mornings were the worst of them all.

But these mornings, the mornings where Obi-Wan not only got to sit up and watch Anakin, but listen to the complete nonsense that he said in his sleep, were the best kind of mornings.

He had to bite his lip and try not to laugh as he heard Anakin mutter something about how he could have designed a better coffee machine, and that no, Padme would not be joining them for the afternoon race with cats before rolling over again.

Sometimes, Obi-Wan really wondered what ran through his husband’s head.

But when Anakin shuffled again in his sleep and asked “Who the hell would want to drink blue milk?”, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” He heard Anakin mutter, watching as Anakin rubbed his eyes.

Obi-Wan leaned over and brushed a lock of hair out of his face.

“Did you know that you talk in your sleep?” He asked with a fond smile.

Anakin’s eyes immediately widened and a blush began to creep across his face.

“Oh no,” he muttered.

“Did I say anything stupid? I probably said something stupid.”

“To be honest, it didn’t make that much sense, something about blue milk?” Obi-Wan asked, raising an eyebrow and Anakin groaned.

“Ugh, it was an idea Ahsoka had last week.”

“Do I want to know?” Obi-Wan asked with a fond smile.

“Probably not.” Anakin replied, scooting over so that he was pressed against Obi-Wan’s side.

And when he looked up at Obi-Wan like that, Obi-Wan knew there was no way he could resist, so he slid back down under the covers, intertwining their limbs as they did most slow mornings.

And he wouldn't want it any other way.


	5. slow morning

“Do you intend to spend the entire day in bed?” Obi-Wan asked as he poked his head back into their bedroom. Anakin still hadn’t moved from earlier, and he could see messy curls sticking out from the top of the covers. 

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan asked as he walked further into the room. Obi-Wan sat down on the edge of their bed, cup of tea in one hand and placed his other on Anakin’s shoulder and shook it gently. 

“That wasn’t even a sentence.” Obi-Wan replied, amused at Anakin’s mumbling.

“’S cold.” Anakin muttered, cracking an eye open and looking at Obi-Wan. 

“Come now, it isn’t that cold.” Obi-Wan said with a soft smile. 

“Yes it is.” Anakin said trying to pull the covers over his head, but Obi-Wan held his wrist gently and stopped him. 

He frowned slightly, noticing that Anakin felt warmer than usual. And then his frown deepened when he realized that he didn’t notice this earlier. But he had also been half asleep, the warmth from both of them and Anakin’s steady breathing luring him back to a gentle slumber. 

Obi-Wan let go of Anakin’s hand and reached for the next part of exposed skin- the back of his neck- to test his hypothesis. 

“Your hands are freezing!” Anakin exclaimed, opening his eyes wide and looking at Obi-Wan. 

“No, you’re too warm, Anakin.” Obi-Wan responded. But right as he said that, a chill ran up Anakin’s spine. 

“Are you sure about that?” Anakin asked, his voice full of sarcasm. 

Obi-Wan huffed. “I’m going to assume you’re grumpier now because you aren’t feeling well.” 

“And because you just placed your freezing cold hand down the back of my neck.” Anakin muttered, pulling the covers back up over his head. But Obi-Wan didn’t respond, and instead just rubbed soothing circles on Anakin’s back .

“I suppose Coffee won’t do you any good, perhaps a cup of herbal tea would be better?” Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin pulled the covers back down over his face and glared at Obi-Wan. 

But the effort fell short- with messy curls and a flushed face, a pout on his lips, Anakin didn’t look intimidating at all. 

“Does peppermint sound alright to you?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin huffed. “Fine.” He muttered softly. 

“Do you want to stay here or come sit on the couch?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes before looking at Obi-Wan again. 

“I’ll sit on the couch.” He mumbled as he pulled the covers back, sighing before he stood up. 

“Actually I think I’m gonna grab a hoodie first.” Anakin said as he crossed his arms over his chest and grabbed the first one that he saw. It was old, a worn down navy blue hoodie with white writing on it. He quickly put it on and shoved his hands in the pockets. 

“Well, at least you look comfortable.” Obi-Wan noted before turning to leave. They walked out into the rest of their apartment, Obi-Wan walking over to the kettle and Anakin flopping down on the couch, grabbing the nearest blanket and pulling it up over him. 

Anakin was drifting in and out of sleep, his thoughts blurred together when a hand gently shook his shoulder and he blinked a few times. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.” Obi-Wan said with a soft smile as he handed a cup to Anakin once he sat up. 

“That’s debatable.” Anakin muttered as he took a sip of his drink. 

“Nonsense. A slow morning with the love of my life? I couldn’t ask for anything more.” Obi-Wan replied as he kissed Anakin’s forehead before sitting down next to him.


	6. holiday trouble part I

When Obi-Wan woke up the next morning, he was surprised to not smell coffee brewing from the kitchen. He was surprised to see that Anakin was still in bed, and he contemplated waking him up. But he retracted his arm after reaching out, deciding that it was better to let Anakin sleep. He realized as he watched Anakin's chest rise and fall, that the semester had ended. Anakin didn't have any classes to get to at 8 in the morning, and instead, was only working, instead of going to school as well. Obi-Wan looked up, watching as a few snowflakes gently floated down to the surface. He watched as weak rays of sunlight came in through the gaps in the blinds, lighting up Anakin's face- who was still buried under the covers. He saw dark circles, a little splash of freckles, beautiful golden curls that he reached over and brushed away, and most of all he saw his husband. Peacefully sleeping beside him. Anakin shifted in his sleep, pulling the covers up even higher as the light hit his face. Obi-Wan smiled softly, watching as even in his sleep, Anakin reached out for him and his warmth.

Obi-Wan turned away, reaching over on the nightstand for his phone and checked the time. It was mid-morning. Anakin never stayed in bed this long. He looked back over at Anakin, whose chest was still rising steadily. He watched as Anakin continued to sleep, curled up under the large comforter that he had insisted on getting for their bed. It was a deep grey, thicker than the other ones in the store. But Anakin had insisted- stating that Obi-Wan liked to sleep with the temperature lower than the arctic. Obi-Wan had huffed, but eventually gave in, agreeing to the comforter.

Now, watching as Anakin continued to sleep, he had no regrets about getting it. But he did wonder when Anakin had come home yesterday? Why had his phone died? How long had been asleep?

He wanted to ask him these things, but he also didn't want to wake Anakin up- opting to instead quietly get out of bed and prepare for the day. Obi-Wan walked into the kitchen after getting ready for the day, turning on the kettle to make a cup of tea, and sat down at the kitchen table, scrolling through news headlines on his phone. He looked out of the window in their kitchen and watched as the snow continued to fall. Anakin had mentioned wanting to go see a light display for the holidays, but now figured that perhaps it would be too cold for him to want to go. Or perhaps, he would still be too exhausted from the end of the semester to even want to go outside.

Either way, Obi-Wan figured that it was best to not disturb him.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there- he had finished two cups of tea, and had moved onto reading through his emails when Anakin appeared in the kitchen. He was wearing the largest hoodie that Obi-Wan thought he owned, and had the hood pulled up, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Good morning, dear one." Obi-Wan said, adjusting his glasses as Anakin slid into the seat across from him at the table.

Anakin rested his head on the table, and Obi-Wan pushed the hood back slightly, running a hand through Anakin's curls.

"Morning." He mumbled, smiling slightly.

"Still sleepy, I take it?" Obi-Wan asked, setting his phone down.

"A little." Anakin replied and shrugged. He pouted.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked. "We had all of that stuff planed today, for the holidays." Anakin replied.

"We can still go if you're feeling up to it." Obi-Wan noted. Anakin huffed.

"You sound like you aren't feeling up to it, but don't want to admit it."

Anakin sighed and sat up. "No, no." He said and stretched. "I'll start making the cookies for Ahsoka." He continued, standing up from the chair and walking over to the cabinets, pulling out ingredients."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You're shivering." Anakin shrugged and pulled his hood back over his head.

"It's cold"

Obi-Wan stood up, wrapping an arm around Anakin's waist. "I got you those socks."

He noted with a soft smile. "I was tired of your ice cold feet pressing against me."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Just because not all of us are as resistant to the cold as you are doesn't mean you can make fun of me about it." He replied.

Obi-Wan smiled and held his a little tighter. "If you don't want to do this, I'm sure that Ahsoka would understand." He said again.

Anakin shrugged. "No, she's also had a rough time, I wanna do something nice for her." He said as he measured out the flour. But a sudden shiver ran up his spine and he spilled some of the flour onto the counter.

"Anakin."

"It's fine." He replied and sighed. "Could you turn the thermostat up?" He asked. Obi-Wan nodded, letting go of Anakin's waist to walk over towards it. He watched as Anakin melted the butter, pouring all of the ingredients into a bowl.

"Is this your mother's recipe?" Obi-Wan asked, now familiar with the steps and ingredients that went into making these cookies. Anakin nodded, concentrating on measuring out the right amount of vanilla.

"Do you want me to help you with anything?" Obi-Wan offered. Anakin laughed softly.

"You don't like baking." He pointed out.

Obi-Wan shrugged. "No, but I can always make an exception for you." Anakin had declined again, but it didn't seem to matter. Once all of the cookies were done, Anakin had promptly collapsed onto the couch, pulling the blanket he kept out there over himself.

"More tired than you thought?" Obi-Wan asked, coming over to stand next to him. Anakin opened his eyes.

"I guess." He mumbled, closing his eyes again as Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at the clock on the stove, it was early in the afternoon.

"Wait, have you eaten anything today?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly. Anakin's eyes opened.

"I had a few cookies." He replied before closing them again.

"Anakin."

"Later." Anakin replied, pulling the blanket up higher and sighing.

Obi-Wan sighed and sat down next to him on the edge of the couch. He contemplated texting Padme and Ahsoka right then and there that they wouldn't be going to see them, and that he would be stopping by with the cookies that Anakin had made instead. But he also didn't want to leave Anakin alone, and he figured that Anakin probably wanted to see them. Despite his body saying otherwise.

Obi-Wan's hunch had been right. He looked up at the time and the back over at Anakin, who had fallen back asleep. He had let him sleep for another hour, but he knew that he needed to wake Anakin up. There were things that they still needed to do, never mind heading out towards the light festival and meeting up with Padme and Ahsoka. But as he watched Anakin sleep, his face squished into the side of the couch, Obi-Wan found that he didn't have the heart to wake him. He quietly stepped over to Anakin, smiling softly as he noticed that his mouth was open slightly. But he frowned as he noticed the ever present dark circles, or the flush on Anakin's cheeks.

Obi-Wan bent over and ran a hand through Anakin's hair. He felt warmer than before, but maybe that was because he was under a blanket with a hoodie on. Obi-Wan smiled softly again as he watched Anakin's eyes flutter open.

"Get enough rest?" He asked as Anakin sat up and rubbed his eyes. Anakin shrugged.

"Hungry?" Obi-Wan asked next. Anakin ran a hand through his hair.

"A little." He replied, his voice cracking.

He cleared his throat "Definitely thirsty." He noted.

"Well, you were sleeping with your mouth open." Obi-Wan replied.

"It certainly feels like it." Anakin said as he placed a hand against his throat.

"I put the cookies away for you." Obi-Wan said, changing the subject. Anakin perked up.

" I completely forgot!" He exclaimed as he threw the blanket off of himself and stood up. Anakin walked over and rested his head on Obi-Wan's shoulder while wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I appreciate it." He mumbled into Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan smiled and leaned his head to the side when Anakin moved to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's no trouble." He replied as a blush began to form on his face. Even now, after being married to Anakin, he could still do the simplest things to make him blush. But he wouldn't change anything.


End file.
